stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancients
The Ancients were the most advanced race to have ever inhabited the stars. Overview They built the Stargate network in the Milky Way galaxy as well as in the Pegasus galaxy too and were the builders of the city of Atlantis. When the Ancients arrived in Pegasus and had set up base on the planet they named Lantea—they later constructed a more elaborate city-ship that was eventually deserted and erased from their database just before they returned to Earth through the Stargate. The reason for this being was to remove any chances of the Wraith gaining a foothold in that city and accessing it's technology and weapons. Upon their arriving in Pegasus, the Ancients or Lanteans as they became known constructed a massive city somewhere that later was removed along with its location from the ancients database—this was to safeguard the fact that the Wraith would never find it and gain access to its weapons and technology. The massive city was truly a marvel in construction and design as well. It was equipped with advanced weapons and shields that could have won the Ancients war with the Wraith. But to prevent the enemy gaining access to the cities massive power and weapons; the ancients later deserted the city and removed its location and whereabouts from the Atlantis's database. History The First Exodus Tens of millions of years ago, the Alterans, the first evolution of humanity in four galaxies, lived together as one society on an evolutionary path to Ascension in the Alteran Home Galaxy. A Alteran division then occurred among the Alterans, dividing them into two factions: the Ancients (who still called themselves the Alterans), who "believed" more in science, and the Or, who became more Origin. Eventually, the Ori became so extreme in their beliefs that they tried to wipe out the Ancients. The Ancients' numbers were too few, and they were ultimately forced to hide their ways. Though they considered using their knowledge to defend themselves, they faced a war of attrition, one they ultimately believed that they could not win. To avoid genocide, the Ancients built a ship and left their galaxy, while the Ori remained. They both eventually ascended, but their paths continued to differ. The Milky Way After many thousands of years (approximatley 50 million years ago) the Ancients discovered the Milky Way, which they named Avalon, and first colonized the planets Dakara and Earth, which would later be known as Earth. They also built many Stargate, developed Zero Point Module]]s, and established colonies on many of the planets of the Milky Way, most notably Earth, Proclarush Taonas, Vis Uban, P3R-272 and Heliopolis. The earliest outposts are thought to be established approximately fifty million years ago, around when they also built the Destiny and Stargate seeding ships to travel through the Universe. Second Exodus Though Dr Jackson postulated, because the Ori plague and the plague that infected the Ancients were similar, that the Ori may have been responsible for both, nothing confirms that the Ori were responsible for sending the original plague to the Milky Way galaxy. Where they become Lanteans after leaving the Milky Way galaxy to the Pegasus Galaxy. '' Physiology Over the tens of millions of years of their existence, the Ancients gradually evolved to become much Near ascension|more advanced than baseline humans, and the neurological makeup of the Ancients was much more complex than that of the average human. As their brains further evolved, their intelligence and capacity to store knowledge greatly increased, allowing them to develop some of the most advanced technology encountered thus far.Towards the end of their evolutionary development, but still before they ascended, they also developed various advanced mental powers including extraordinary sensory abilities, the ability to healing powers|heal others with a touch, partial telepathy, and powerful telekinesis. The once ascended Merlin returned to human form in the most advanced genetic state a human could reach, with the ability to sense the presence of, and activate, a Stargate and generating energy beams created with his mind. It is likely that just before an Ancient reaches ascension, this is the final evolutionary state. Some types of Ancient technology can also create this state in an unevolved human without ascending them. Within their genetic makeup was a particular gene, the so-called Ancient Technology Activation Gene (ATA) gene, used to activate and interact with some of their more sensitive technology, like Control chair Ancient uses and Gateship. It is still unknown if the gene was naturally occurring within the Ancients' physiology, or the result of genetic manipulation. Ascension Eventually, many of the Ancients became able to separate from their physical bodies and live eternally as pure energy on a higher plane of existence with an infinitely increased capacity for knowledge, wisdom and unfathomable power including the ability to destroy entire armies and space fleets with a mere thought. Culture Architecture Despite being an advanced, industrialized society, the Ancients seemed to have a preference for stone structures enriched with Naquadah for strength while in the Milky Way galaxy. There were also two instances of a large monument with an enthroned figure housing advanced technology, such as the Ancients repository of knowledge and the Dakara superweapon]]. Even their technology appeared stone like. The Stargates had their symbols engraved on them, and spin when dialing. They were also known for writing information on stone tablets. It is not known why this was, however it seems that any other source of technology would have proven useless because they would also have to be on the same level of tech to even extract that information. Naquadah enriched Stone (or just Naquadah for the Stargates,) it seems is their preferred storage because of its ability to stay intact for millions of years while paper would degrade and anything tech based would require a power source that would eventually become depleted. When in the Pegasus Galaxy they built more metallic looking structures, but when they returned back to the Milky Way, they constructed in a Stone appearance again. One suggestion for this is that, when compared with the Ancient technology in the Milky Way, the ancient structures in Pegasus are relatively new (only 10,000 - 10 million years old instead of 10 - 50 million years old). As for the Ancient architecture created after the return to the Milky Way, most of the Ancients had ascended by then and the ones that were left wanted to fit in with human culture of the time (for example, Merlin and the Knights of the Round table). Philosophy The Ancients are well known for their belief in free will and will go to great lengths to ensure that others are allowed to make their own decisions without outside interference. Mortal The Ancients believed in science, reason, and logic. Knowledge and enlightenment were fundamental to their world view. They believed that the universe was to be studied, and that scientific experimentation was essential to gaining understanding. Most importantly, the Ancients believed in free will. They believed that the right to choose whatever a person wants to believe is more important than anything else. This has been to their detriment, however, as it has been that very belief in free will that forces them to respect the rights of the Ori in believing their fanaticism. They also believed that they did not have the right to restrict the freedom of the followers of Origin to believe in the Ori by "brainwashing" the true nature of the Ori into their followers for much the same reasons. Ascended Retaining their beliefs in free will, as well as rules of non-interference, the highest law of the Ascended Ancients is the following: :"Do not accelerate the natural ascension process of those beneath or interfere in their natural life, and ultimately, death."'' To accelerate the natural ascension of any living being is a high crime among their people, and the Others, those who follow their rules of non-interference, have taken harsh measures against those that break. Oma Desala was an outcast for her efforts in helping others to ascend, and she was forced to watch Anubis use his knowledge to conquer the Milky Way. Orlin was also outcast when he used his powers to help the people of Velona to construct a weapon to protect themselves, but then intended to use the weapon against other races. Similarly, Chaya Sar was sentenced to protect only the people of Proculus when she destroyed a Wraith fleet over the planet. There is a real, physical transfer of energy to the Ori that occurs through a human being's belief in them. For it to have a measurable effect, it requires massive numbers of humans relinquishing their will. This is one of the main reasons the Ancients have so strongly believed in strict non-interference in the lower planes, because the temptation to manipulate and align lower life forms in some order for your own purposes could result in this type of abusive corruption, as they see it. While this has lead to what might be considered draconian or cruel punishments to those who violate this rule, it stems from their belief in free will, and that to use their powers in such a way would make them no better than the Ori. Technology By the time they ascended, the Ancients had gathered more knowledge than any other race. Even now, that knowledge is far superior to that of the Tau'ri, the Goa'uld, and the Wraith. Only Ori technology, which was most likely created with ascended knowledge by the Priors, and Asgard technology can compare. Noted for its massive redundancies and the extensive use of control crystals, Ancient technology is remarkably similar, in both appearance and function, to that of the Ori, as they both once lived together as one society: the Alteras. Ancient technology is also the most resilient ever seen, remaining intact for millions of years without even minor signs of deterioration or decrease in performance. Of all their technological creations the Stargates and Atlantis are their most famous, but they have developed devices as diverse and complicated as City-ship|flying cities, Ancient healing device, Ancient beam transporter, intergalactic communication device|long-range communication devices, Drone weapon|seek-and-destroy projectiles and even DNA resequencer|genetic manipulation devices. Most of their weapons technology was designed and used during their Lantean-Wraith war with the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, however after returning to the Milky Way the Ancients had no further need for either more powerful weapons or defensive shields (as their only potential enemies were the far inferior Goa'uld), so they became somewhat lacking when compared to their other technological marvels created during this time. As a safeguard, most Ancient technology requires the presence of the Ancient Technology Activation gene to use, but in a large number of instances the gene is only required to activate it. In such cases, once active anyone can use the technology, regardless of whether or not they possess the gene. The only times the ATA gene is required for continuous use is in important and potentially dangerous pieces of technology, such as the control chair. Army City-Ships -This is used as the primary base of operations. Aurora-class battleship -This is the primary races warship. Gateship -These will be used as this race's fighters. Transport -These Transport will be used to evacuate a planet and it will also be part of a battle so i can be destroyed. Category:Races